Stay Shining
by rockitty99
Summary: Len, four years on from the peak of his fame, has turned into a drunk, self-destructive nobody. In the depths of his addictions, what will his boyfriend Piko do to help save him? Contains yaoi, mpreg, drunkeness and drug use.
1. The news

**AN: yay, new story! :D This is based loosely on a roleplay I was having with one of my friends (I was being Len and Piko, she was being Rin) and yeah, this happened. Also, in this everyone is 4 years older, so the Kagamines are 18, Piko is 19 and you get the drift xD I didn't feel like making Len be a daddy at 14... although... *goes to write down idea for future fanfic***

* * *

~Len's POV~  
Once again, I strolled into my apartment, a bottle of vodka in my hand and a cigarette in my mouth. I took a deep draw on the cig, feeling the smoke fill my lungs, then leave again. I stubbed out the cig on my shoe, tossing it into the pot plant by the door.  
"Len Kagamine, what are you doing home at this hour?"  
"Rinnyyyyy~ So nice of you to wait up for meeeee~"  
"Len-" she started, her blue eyes filled with shock.  
"What is it, Rinny?"  
"Piko."  
"What about that sexy little fucker?"  
Rin grimaced. She hated it when I talked about my boyfriend like that.  
"Len, he's… not well…"  
I tilted my head to the side in confusion.  
"He's currently in the bathroom puking, if you wanna know. "  
I took a swig from the bottle in my hand, and then put it down. "I'll just go to sleep…"  
"You don't care? I had to freaking pin back his hair after he first puked, and there was _vomit in his hair_. I had to touch _your_ boyfriend's pukey hair. You are not getting off this easy, Mr Kagamine, no matter how drunk you are."  
I walked over to my sister, putting an arm around her waist and gently holding her chin. "I think you can let me off this once, nee-chan." I winked, causing her to blush.  
"LEN, GO AND CLEAN UP YOUR BOYFRIENDS PUKE. ITS YOUR FAULT ANYWAY."  
I flipped her the bird and walked into my room. Why'd she have to live with me anyway? I passed out on the bed, too drunk to give a fuck.

* * *

~Piko's POV~

I leaned back against the bathroom wall, sighing. _It's for the greater good, Piko…_ I held my stomach, knowing that by morning, everything would change for good.

* * *

-The next morning-

~Len's POV~

I woke up with a crippling headache, the bed normally shared with Piko deserted of my little silver-haired cutie. I rubbed my temples and collapsed backward, sighing. I reached underneath my bed for the bottle I always kept there, good old Jack Daniels. I opened the bottle and downed a few good mouthfuls of the amber liquid, then placed it back under the bed. I felt the numbness spread through my body again, the alcohol taking effect.

There was a timid knock on the door. "Len?"  
"Come on in, baby, you don't have to knock~"  
Piko opened the door, one of his hands clenched to his chest, the way it always was when he was nervous, almost like he was trying to squeeze his heart.  
"What's wrong?"  
"Len… there's something I have to tell you…"  
"Sure, what is it?"  
Piko blushed nervously, looking down at his feet.  
"I'm pregnant."

* * *

**AN: Yep, Len's an alcoholic, Piko is having his baby, and Rin is just… Rin… I'm sorry I left it on a cliffhanger, and that this chappy is so short, but I guess it's just an introduction. There should be more depth in the next chapter. And wow, Piko's POV was so short… I also apologise for the use of alcohol. I've never touched the stuff, so I actually don't know what its like. Also, I discovered I can't write Len being drunk. I guess he's just a hardend drunk now...  
**

**anyway, review pleaaaassseee? :3**

**Love, rockitty99**


	2. We'll get through this

**AN: Yay, new chapter! :D happy dance time~  
Okay so, how will Len take this news? Let's find out! **

-  
~Len's POV~

"…What?"  
"I'm pregnant," Piko said, his odd-coloured orbs looking into Len's bloodshot, blue ones.  
"What?"  
"I'm pregnant. I'm carrying your child."  
"How?"  
"Well Sony…"  
"More experiments?"  
"Accidental one, this time. Last time I went in for maintenance there was a mix up with another android, a female one…"  
"And… you're pregnant…"  
"Yes."  
I burst into laughter. "You're kidding, right?"  
"Len, I'm serious." His face showed me he was telling me the truth.  
"Wait… you're having a baby?"  
"Yes, Len."  
"And… I'm the father?"  
"Yes, Len." Piko, by this point, was getting very irritated.  
"So… we're going to be parents?"  
"And the train has finally reached the station! Ding-ding-ding, give the boy a prize!" Piko rolled his eyes, speaking with a sarcastic tone.  
"Hey! No need to use that voice with me!"  
"And no need for you to be getting drunk every night!"  
"Yeah, there is!"  
"Which is…?"  
I couldn't think of an answer, so I just shrugged.  
"Exactly, Len. If you want to stay with me while I have this baby, _your_ baby, you're going to have to get off the alcohol and the cigarettes."  
"But-"  
"No buts!"  
I sighed, lying back on my bed as Piko ran out of the room, one hand on his stomach, the other in front of his mouth. I took the bottle of Jack Daniels out from under my bed and sighed. How could I give it up? Drinking made my life pass quickly, painlessly, and best of all, easily. I took a large gulp, finishing off the bottle. I didn't want to give it up… but Piko…  
I sighed again, licking the inside of the bottle's neck, catching any remaining drops.

"LEN KAGAMINE GET OUT HERE RIGHT NOW!"  
Crap. Rin. Not who I want to see. My head was hurting after sleeping off my morning drink, and the last thing I wanted was to get up. My stomach was churning from not having eaten. Ugh, I just didn't want to do anything. Couldn't I just sleep?

The door swung open, revealing my feisty blonde twin, her blue eyes practically glowing with fury. "Len! Your fucking boyfriend is throwing up again and I do not want to have to clean it up this time!"  
I sighed, rolling out of bed. I sat up and my head throbbed. Stumbling to my feet, I leant against the wall, waiting to regain my balance.  
"Len! Don't tell me you were drinking in the morning again." I smiled sheepishly in response. Rin sighed, smacking me over the back of the head. I fell to the ground, my legs still not working properly. "I don't want to have to take care of your pregnant boyfriend, so get off your drunken lazy ass and move!"  
I grumbled various obscenities under my breath as I got to my feet. I walked into the kitchen and made myself strong, black coffee. I skulled it, the bitterness burning, yet sobering me up. I rubbed my head, willing my headache to go away. Now I was more sober, I could hear Piko throwing up in the bathroom. _Poor boy…_

"Hey babe…" I smiled at Piko, as he leaned over the toilet bowl. He groaned in response, leaning against the wall. He wiped his mouth with his sleeve. "Hi Len…"  
"How you feeling?"  
"Like shit, to be honest. I have just gained a newfound respect for pretty much every woman in the world…"  
"Well, I've decided I'm going to go sober."  
His eyes lit up, "Really?"  
"Yep. I'm kinda sick of being hungover too…"  
"You giving up smoking too?"  
I sighed, shrugging. "I guess…"  
Piko smiled weakly. "Thank you…"  
I wrapped him in my arms. _This is going to be hard…_  
"Well, I better go to work…"  
"Work? You want to work now? It's 2 in the afternoon!" Piko scowled.  
"I don't start 'till 3."  
Piko sighed. "I want you to stay with me…"  
"I want to stay…"  
"You don't even need a job, Crypton and Sony pay for our apartment, our food, our bills…"  
"I know. But I like the feeling of having money that I earnt by myself…"  
Piko sighed, holding my hand. "I wish you could stay…"  
I kissed him on the top of the head. "I'll be home soon…" I let go of him, and left the apartment.

~Rin's POV~

I dumped my bag on the couch, sighing. _Piko told Len this morning… he better quit…_ I thought, cracking my knuckles. I noticed the boy's bedroom door was part open, which probably meant Len had gone to work. I walked in, seeing Piko lying face down on the large bed, his silver hair spread out around him. He was shaking slightly. "Piko, you okay?"  
He let out a shaky, "Fine…"  
I shook my head. "You don't sound fine."  
He looked up at me, his blue-green eyes filled with tears. "Rin… I'm scared…"  
I sighed, rolling my eyes and sitting on the bed beside Piko. _I'm going to have to kick Len so hard in the balls when he gets home he'll be able to sing meltdown…  
_"Piko, you can do this. If you need any help, Len and I are here for you. We will make sure that nothing bad will happen, okay?"  
He rolled onto his side, holding the blanket against his face, nodding.  
"Don't worry, Piko, we'll get through this…"

**AN: I love writing sarcastic Piko. So much fun xD And Rin could tell Len was at work when their door was open… well… that's because if its closed… ;D you can figure it out.  
Uh… not much to say here…  
Review? :3**

**Love, rockitty99**


	3. Not the butterflies

**AN: Two updates in one day? Well aren't you all lucky :P**

~Rin's POV, A few days later~

"Len, you in there? I need to shower," I called through the bathroom door, knocking on it. Inside, I heard my twin giggle. I heard him mutter something about rainbows or butterflies or some other crap like that.  
_Oh shit._  
"Len… are you okay?"  
More giggles.  
_No._  
I tried jiggling the doorknob, hoping it would magically unlock, but no such luck. _Time to bring out the big guns…_  
I ran into my room and came back out with micro-explosives. I always kept these around, kind of as a reminder of the days when we lived in Vocaloid Mansion with the others and I spent a lot of time blowing up Kiyoteru's stuff. Sticking the explosives to the hinges of the door, I quickly activated them.  
_Three… Two… One…_  
**BOOM**  
The explosion rattled through my body, flooding me with nostalgia. I quickly and easily prised off the door, throwing it to the side. And there was Len, sitting against the bathroom wall, his eyes glazed over, his mouth twisted into a drifty smile. An empty zip-lock bag was beside him on the floor, and the bathroom bench had traces of white powder.  
_Oh god, Len, what have you done now?  
_"Hehe, Rinny, look, doesn't the red butterfly look tasty? I wanna eat cookies…" Len slurred, his eyes unfocused.  
"Len, how high are you?"  
"No… It's "Hi Len, how are you?"" he giggled.  
I facepalmed. He said he was going to give up smoking and drinking, so he takes up drugs instead. Fucking brilliant. Drastic times call for drastic measures.  
"Hey Len," I asked sweetly, "Wanna come with me to a fun place?"  
"Will there be cookies?" He asked excitedly. I groaned. I thought he was annoying when he wasn't high…  
I promptly hit him over the head, hard. He fell to the ground, unconscious. I did not want to have to drag my stoned brother off, but it probably didn't look good dragging my unconscious brother off. Unfortunately, I have no choice. Unconscious it is.

Len, you better take notes in rehab.

~Piko's POV~

I stumbled out of bed at about 1pm, after hearing the door shut. I shuffled out of my bedroom, yawning. There was a note on the coffee table.

_Piko,  
Caught Len stoned after snorting white powder. Taking him to rehab. Be back soon.  
Rin._

I put the note down on the table, sighing as I sat on the couch. Len… was stoned? He said he was going clean! That retard…

I got to my feet as I went into the kitchen. Pouring myself some of Rin's orange juice, I sent her a text.

_Hey, how's Len?_

A few minutes later my phone vibrated.

_Unconscious. My fault. He was annoying me._

I smirked. Just like Rin.

_I meant, is there any damage?_

She replied quickly.

_There'd be a lot more if I didn't knock him unconscious._

I quickly typed my reply.

_When you guys going to be back?_

It was about ten minutes before my phone vibrated again.

_I'm on my way back now, Len won't be home for at least a month.  
_  
What.  
A month.  
A whole fucking month without my adorable idiot?  
_At least he's getting clean_, I sighed, before typing my reply.

_Make sure he knows if he ever touches the stuff again, I'm going to kick his ass so hard he'll be shitting shoes for a month._

lol k

, she replied.

I smiled half-heartedly. _This will all turn out for the better…_

**AN:Ugh, I can't write Len high either ;A;  
And I apologise for the "No, its hi how are you" line. But I felt it was amusing.  
I'm currently listening to "Fuck me" by Sweet Ann. Idk, this song amuses me. Go look it up on youtube xD  
Reviews are wonderful, just like all you readers 3  
Love, rockitty99**


	4. Orange juice

**AN: I'm being lazy, so I'm skipping Len's time in rehab. It was very hard and he didn't like it, but now he's clean. :3 (also I don't know what rehab is like OTL)**

~Len's POV, two months later~

I walked through the front door of the apartment for what probably was the first time totally sober, clean and healthy. Piko leapt at my arms, laughing. "Len!" He squealed, wrapping himself around me.  
"Hey babe~" I smiled, kissing his cheek. He stepped back, grinning. "Wow, Len, you got fit!"  
I pulled up my shirt, exposing my newfound abs. "I know right?"  
Piko pulled up his shirt, showing his slight baby bump. "You sure that's a baby bump, or just all the choc-mint ice cream you've probably been eating?"  
He gave me an irritated glare, and I grinned, kneeling down and kissing it. "Wow, it's so amazing to think there's a baby in there…"  
"Our baby…"  
"Yeah!" I grinned, hugging Piko around his waist and pressing my ear against his stomach. "Our baby. Our little baby…"

"I have no idea what I just walked in to, but I'm not sure if I want to know…"  
"Rinny!" I laughed, springing to my feet and hugging my sister. "Len. Too. Tight!"  
I released her from my arms, and laughed again. "Sorry… I guess I'm just really happy to see you~"  
"You better be. I'm the one who dragged your sorry ass to rehab in the first place."  
"I know, and I'm very thankful that you did. Because now I have sexy muscles!" I laughed, flexing my arms. She sighed, going into the kitchen.

Piko wrapped his arms around me. "I'm glad you're back."  
"I love you."  
"I love you too."

I woke up the next morning with Piko in my arms. I forgot how good it felt, how nice and warm to sleep with someone in my arms. Next thing I knew, he bolted out of bed, dashing for the bathroom. I rolled over, sighing. _I wish there was something I could do for him…_

Dragging myself out of bed, I stumbled into the kitchen, pulling out some oranges. Fresh squeezed citrus juice helps morning sickness, right? I pulled out the juicer, and began making juice. Rin was probably going to kill me for touching her orange supply, but I'd rather be dead by Rin's hand than Piko be mad at me for not helping.

"Len, put some pants on," Rin grumbled, putting on some coffee.  
"What, you don't like my boxers?"  
"No, I don't. They're too short."  
"Well they're comfortable."  
"Put some pants on or I'll tip the kettle down your- … are those my oranges?" she glared at me, her blue eyes shooting icy daggers into my very soul.  
I gulped. "Y-yes… I thought I'd make Piko some juice to help with his morning si-"  
"NO EXCUSES!"  
"Yes, your highness!" I stuttered. "I thought you'd prefer less oranges over Piko's puke…"  
She thought about it for a moment then sighed. "Fine. I'm going to Nobu's now anyway…"  
"Ooooh, spending time with the boyfriend are we?" I teased, slicing another orange open.  
"Says Mister Soon-To-Be-Dad" she teased straight back.  
"Oh shut it," I laughed, throwing an orange skin at her. "It's just I never thought you'd go for a commoner…"  
"Well all the Vocaloid boys are either taken, gay, related to me, or in the closet so…."  
"I'm pretty sure Gumi still has a thing for you."  
"I'm pretty sure I'm still straight, Len. I'm not you."  
"We are mirror images. Wouldn't blame you. Girls are awesome. Especially boobs, boobs are amazing. You wouldn't know."  
Rin delivered a swift kick to my crotch, and I fell to the floor in pain, clutching the point of impact.  
"LEN WHAT DID I TELL YOU ABOUT MENTIONING MY CHEST?"  
"Not to…" I squeaked out.  
"Just because I never 'bloomed' doesn't mean you have to mention it every chance you get!" She yelled, furious.  
"I didn't mean it in that way anyway… I meant as in another girl's boobs. I mean, Miku's weren't nice, she's flat as a board. But girls with bigger boobs (C-cup and above), they're great. It's like the ultimate pillow, warm and squishy... I feel sorry for girls that don't ever get the chance to sleep on someone's boobs," I explained, pulling myself back up to the bench.  
"Oh…" she muttered, before grabbing her bag and walking out the door.  
_Death averted_

Piko stumbled out of the bathroom looking weary. I smiled, trying to give him some comfort. "I made you some juice…" I said quietly.  
"Thanks…" he replied, walking over to the bench. I poured the juice out of the juicer and into a cup, and Piko snatched it and took a sip. A small smile spread over his lips. "Tastes great."  
"Thanks," I smiled, gently wrapping my arms around him from behind. He leant into me, resting his head on my shoulder and looking into my eyes with his beautiful, odd-coloured orbs.  
"So… I was thinking… we should probably get our own place."  
"What?" I asked. Move out? How could I cope without Rin? She was an evil bitch and all, but she was still my twin sister…  
"Well, I mean, this apartment only has two bedrooms, and when our child gets older, they won't have their own room…"  
"I know, but..."  
He put his juice down and wrapped his arms around me. "I know it must be hard to imagine living away from Rin, but you're going to have to at some time. I mean, what about when she's older, and she wants to get married and have her own family? She'll want space."  
I nod, knowing he spoke the truth. "So, we better find a bigger house, right?"  
He grinned. "I already know somewhere we could move. And I think you'll like it too!" I nod, asking for him to continue. "Three bedroom, one bathroom and a study, good size lounge/living area, and best of all, the apartment across the hall from it is also vacant, so Rin could move in next door!"  
I grinned. "Perfect!"

His lips met mine in a sweet, orange-flavoured kiss. "I can't wait to move in with you and start our family."

**AN: Now wasn't that sweet? Len has attachment issues with Rin. THEY ARE NOT IN LOVE, SHUT YOUR MOUTH, TWINCEST FANS. THIS IS ALL LENxPIKO AND THEY HAVE A BABY ON THE WAY. AND RIN HAS A BOYFRIEND.  
Speaking of which, I'm kind of basing Rin's boyfriend off Nobuo from Nana. It's not actually him though, and I doubt he'll make much of an appearance. Remember how I said this fanfiction was based off a roleplay? Well, Rin was actually dating a younger version of Roy Mustang. However, I decided not to use him xD Because in reality, I don't think Rin would go for someone like Roy (Kyra, if you're reading this, do not kill me please ;~;)**

**And so, please review so I have a reason to keep writing and I know people are reading and liking my story C:**  
**Love, rockitty99**

**PS: I know what the childs name and gender is C: I doubt anyone will, but first to guess correctly wins a oneshot. There is a big clue to the name, if you know where to look. By the way, for whoever wins, if you request a lemon, it will take me a while to write. Still not fully finished the one for the winner of the rebootHACK winner xD Good luck, my dears!**


	5. Rin?

~Len's POV, a few weeks later~

"This is the master bedroom, it's very spacious, with a walk-in wardrobe," The real estate agent smiled, opening the door. We were checking out the apartment we wanted to get, and it was better than Piko had described.  
Piko squealed, hugging me. "I love it!"  
"You've said that about everything about this apartment," I laughed.  
"That's because it's amazing! I wanna live here!"  
"Shall I get out the lease?" The agent asked, giving us his best sales smile.  
"Please do, we'll take it!" I grinned, Piko holding me tighter.

"OHMYGODRINRINRINRINRINRIN" I screamed, laughing as we made our way back into our current apartment. Rin was sitting curled up on her boyfriend's lap, her fingers entangled in his spiky, short blonde hair as she kissed him. She heard me and turned to face me, blushing.  
"What?"  
"We bought the apartment!" I grinned, Piko laughing behind me.  
"Good. You can move out and leave me in peace."  
"Noooo! The apartment across the hall from ours is empty…~"  
"I don't want to live near you!" Rin frowned.  
"Come on, babe, it could be good," Nobu added, his arms still around her.  
"We'll need your help after the baby is born…" I said.  
"But come on, do you think I wanna take care of your snotty little kid?"  
"Rin, I've been meaning to ask you something… can we talk privately?" I asked. She sighed, nodding, getting to her feet and walking toward the kitchen. I followed her.  
"What is it?" she asked, disinterested.  
"Well, Piko and I have been talking, and well… We were thinking of names for the baby."  
"Where are you going with this?"  
"Well, we decided that if it's a boy, Piko gets to choose his middle name, and if it's a girl, I get to choose her middle name."  
"Continue."  
"Well, if it is a girl, I want her middle name to be Rin."  
Rin stared at me in shock, and her eyes welled up with tears, before she launched and hugged me tightly. "YOU ARE THE BEST LITTLE BROTHER EVER!"  
"Ow, ow, too tight, too tight!"  
"Sorry," she giggled, releasing me, but keeping her hands on my shoulders.  
"So you're fine with it?"  
"Of course I am, moron!"  
"There are two people in my life who are more important to me than anything else; Piko, and you. I'd be dead by now if it weren't for you… I want my child to have the same care as you do."  
"Len, that's sweet and all, but are you sure you want your child to be a crazy bitch like me?"  
"You're not crazy, or a bitch, you just act like that to see who really cares~"  
"If you weren't going to be a dad in a few months, I would punch you right now."  
"I know, I know," I smiled sweetly. Piko came in and grabbed a tub of choc-mint ice cream out of the freezer and a spoon from the drawer. "Nobu's going now if you wanna say goodbye, Rin," he said, taking the lid off the ice cream and eating a scoop. Rin nodded, and left the kitchen. Piko scooped another spoonful of ice cream and held it out for me to eat. I took the spoon into my mouth, giggling.

"So, if it's a girl, her middle name is Rin~"

~Rin POV~

I couldn't believe Len was going to name his kid after me. I mean, seriously, Rin as a middle name? I just couldn't believe it.  
"Hey baby~"  
"Hi Nobu~" I smiled, as he wrapped his arms around me.  
"So Piko and I were talking…"  
"I apologise, he's a little weird I know, not to mention the whole pregnant thing…"  
He laughed, "No, no, no that's not what I meant…"  
"Well then what?"  
"I really want to move into the apartment next to your brother's with you…"  
"I wasn't planning on it though!"  
"Well… I think you should… My apartment lease runs out soon anyway, and I'd love to live with you."  
Something by his tone of voice made me think he was planning something, so I nodded, telling him to continue.  
"We've been dating for just over three years now, Rin, and there's something I want to ask you…"

He got down onto one knee, pulling a ring box out of his pocket. He opened it to reveal a gold band, curling around three glimmering diamonds.

"Rin Kagamine, will you marry me?"

**AN: BOO YEAH I BET YOU ALL HATE ME NOW FOR CUTTING OFF HERE XDD well suck it, I'm going to be doing this a lot in this story. Trust me, I've got some real doosies planned for later on~ what is a doosy anyway? I dunno, but if you think you want to stab me now for doing this, you're going to reaaaaaly want to later xD**

**Aha, see you all next chapter~ please review ^^**

**Love, rockitty99**


End file.
